1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved golf accessory which can be utilized as a ball-mark repairer as well as a cigar cutter and/or holder for use during a golf round.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of golf accessories have been in existence for a number of years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,529 discloses a golf smoke tee which is designed to be inserted into the ground and to hold cigars or cigarettes. Although a number of different embodiments are disclosed, this device has no golf-related utility other than to provide a cigarette holder which can be inserted into the ground as necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,731 (Kitay) discloses a multi-purpose golfer's tool. The tool provides a distance estimating facility, a divot tool and a dry-dub grip support in addition to a cleat wrench, cleat cleaner and club-groove cleaner. The device also includes a tee-height gauge and a cigarette holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,285 (Petrone) discloses a golf tee having a substantially V-shaped groove for receiving and holding cigarettes, cigars or the handle of a golf club. The tee is inserted into the ground in the normal way and is used for supporting cigarettes, cigars or the handle of a golf club a distance above the ground so that such objects do not come in contact with dangerous chemicals which may be used on the grass of golf courses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,621 (Tate) discloses a golf accessory which serves both as a divot tool and as a money clip. The clip can be used as a means of attachment of the accessory to the belt, cap, shoe or golf bag of a golfer in addition to being useful as a money clip. The accessory also includes a looped return beyond a disk-shaped body which defines a saddle facing upwardly. The saddle serves as a stand or prop for supporting the grip of a golf club above the grass in order to prevent the grip from becoming wet with moisture which may be on the turf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,999 (Tate) also discloses a golf accessory which includes a projection in the top of which a transverse groove is defined. The transverse groove is of a size suitable for cradling a cigarette. The projection may be formed as a return bent back in a loop in order to form a clip for money, bills, or other papers. The backing plate may also be provided with recessed regions in which magnets may be mounted to receive disk-shaped ball markers. The device also includes a structure which may be used to clean the grooves in the face of a golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,019 (Wissman et al) discloses a golf tool having a variety of uses. The tool includes a circular hole for checking the roundness of a golf ball which hole can also be used in the form of a ball retriever by fastening the tool to the end of a golf club. The tool includes two fingers for cleaning the grooves on the face of golf club heads or to repair ball-marks on golf course greens. The tool can also be struck into the ground in an upright position such that a flattened portion on the top of the tool can be used to keep the handgrip of a golf club off wet grass. A slot on the tool may be used to hold a cigarette when the tool is struck in the ground in such an upright position.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 300,160 (Johnson) discloses an ornamental design for a combined golfers green repairer, shoehorn, cleat tightener and cleaner, and golf club and cigarette rest.
While all of these golf accessories are useful for one purpose or another, there is still a need in the art for other types of golf accessories.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel golf accessory which can be used to repair ball-marks, tighten cleats, clean cleats, hold cigars, provide one or more ball-markers and/or to cut the end off of a cigar prior to smoking. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the summary and detailed descriptions which follow.